1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to an electronic system, and more particularly to an electronic system including a system on chip.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A system on chip (SOC) refers to integrating several components of a computer or other electronic system into a single integrated circuit. For example, the components may include devices such as a microprocessor, an internal memory, etc. The internal memory included in the SOC may be used as a tightly-coupled memory (TCM) or a cache memory. A TCM may store instructions and data that are used for booting the system. A cache memory may be used to temporarily store instructions and data that are frequently used by the microprocessor after the system is booted.
Since a memory space for the TCM is distinct from a memory space for the cache memory, the size of internal memory of an SOC that includes both a TCM and a cache memory may be relatively large.